La Sangre Pura Presumida
by NavMen13
Summary: Adaptacion del clasico cuento de Hans Christian Andersen La ratita Presumida, pero con un giro inesperado Este fic participa en el reto "Había una vez…" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


_Este fic participa en el reto "Había una vez…" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

**La sangre pura presumida**

Hace ya muchos años, en el ceno de una familia de larga tradición, con riquezas mas allá de lo imaginable, nacieron 3 pequeñas niñas.

La mayor, Andrómeda, de largo y ondulado cabello castaño, rasgos aristocráticos y de pulcros modales encontró el amor en Ted Tonks, un simple reportero de noticias, con pocas riquezas, suficientes para mantener a su esposa y a su futura familia, en casa podrían faltar los lujos, pero nunca faltaba el amor.

Nacida un año después de Andrómeda, y con un increíble parecido a su hermana mayor con la única diferencia de su larga cabellera negra, Bellatrix, era una persona de muy poca estabilidad mental, fue obligada por sus padres a casarse en un matrimonio arreglado con otra familia poderosa, rodeada de lujos fue infeliz toda su vida, por lo que busco su satisfacción hiriendo a los demás.

La menor era muy diferente a sus hermanas, Narcissa, como su nombre lo decía era muy consciente de belleza exterior, con largo cabello rubio como el sol e impresionantes ojos celestes, era una chica capaz de conseguir lo que sea de quien sea.

La pequeña Cissi había llegado a la edad casadera por lo que sus padres, le dijeron que consiguiera un esposo o ellos se lo conseguirían.

Nuestra historia comienza en un día de verano, Narcissa estaba acomodando su closet, necesitaba nuevas prendas de ropa, su estilo nunca podía estar pasado de moda.

Revisando viejos suéteres y carteras, consiguió unos cuantos galeones de oro y con una sonrisa satisfecha decidió que con ese dinero se compraría nuevos accesorios.

Tomando su bolso y el dinero recién encontrado, salió rumbo al Callejón Diagon para realizar sus compras.

Durante la tarde compro varios accesorios y prendas que según sus palabras realzaban su belleza, camino a la tienda de Madame Malkin un hombre la detuvo, su nombre era Severus Snape el cual entablo una conversación con ella, estaban a punto de despedirse cuando Severus le pregunto.

-Narcissa, eres una mujer tan bonita, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-

-Depende, ¿cuántas habitaciones tiene tu casa?- le contesto ella.

-Únicamente dos- le respondió el confundido.

-Entonces Severus, debo declinar tu oferta- le contesto Narcissa y siguió su camino.

Narcissa estaba acostumbrada a las constantes proposiciones matrimoniales de conocidos y hasta desconocidos, a ella no le importaba si la persona que le pidiera matrimonio era agraciada de rostro o tenia genuinos sentimientos hacia ella, mientras pudiera mantener su estilo de vida.

Camine hacia el caldero chorreante para ir a casa por la red flu cuando fui interceptada por Lucius Malfoy heredero de una de las casas más adineradas y frívolas de todo el mundo mágico británico.

-Buenas Tardes, Narcissa- tomo mi mano y la beso con delicadeza- luciendo hermosa como siempre- dijo de forma galante.

-Buenas tardes Lucius- dije tranquilamente.

-te tengo una bueno noticia- levante una ceja de forma inquisidora, esperando que continuara- mi padre anuncio anoche que ya que estoy en edad casadera, era recomendable conseguir una esposa adecuada para el renombre de la familia, y tu nombre fue mencionado unas cuantas veces-

Eso capturo mi atención que la familia Malfoy me considerara apropiada para ser la esposa de su heredero garantizaba un futuro muy prometedor para mi, asentí a sus palabras dándole a entender que me complacía su noticia.

La conversación no se alargo mucho más y prontamente nos despedimos, los meses pasaron y luego de muchas otras propuestas matrimoniales, mis padres eligieron a la familia que más se acercara a su estatus social.

Y Lucius Malfoy fue el elegido, con un poco de ayuda de mi parte, las riquezas y los lujos de los Malfoy era lo que quería y nadie me iba a detener, no importaba que fueran mis padres.

6 meses duro el cortejo, en el que me pude dar cuenta de la forma de ser de esa familia, pero los presentes y agasajos hacia mi persona aunque fueran frívolos, era algo de lo que disfrutaba.

Después de tanto esperar, Lucius por fin hizo la pregunto, dije que sí sin dudar y me coloco en la mano, el anillo, era la piedra más grande y más preciosa que había visto en mi vida, no le di importancia a las felicitaciones, a los aplausos, ni siquiera él y yo compartimos otro contacto luego de que colocara el anillo en mi dedo, lo único que nublaba mi mente era la vista de ese maravilloso anillo de compromiso.

Prontamente el anuncio de la unión por medio del matrimonio de la familia Malfoy y la Black fue lo más comentado tanto en los periódicos como en las reuniones de la alta sociedad.

Y así comenzó mi sufrimiento.

Con el pasar del tiempo me fui dando cuenta de que solo era una esposa trofeo, no me dejaban opinar, estaba constantemente bajo vigilancia, ni siquiera tuve voz ni voto en los arreglos de mi boda, y muchos menos en la luna de miel, según mi Lucius solo tenía que sentarme como una señorita y sonreír a los cumplidos.

El patriarca de la familia, Abraxas Malfoy, cada vez que me veía me presionaba para tener un heredero sabia que eso era todo lo que querían de mi pero yo quería disfrutar de mi juventud y mi belleza, y además un hijo solo dañaría mi cuerpo, pero desde pequeña fui educada con la noción de que para una mujer de la alta sociedad, su deber fundamental era traer a la familia el próximo heredero de la casa.

Mire hacia abajo para contemplar al precioso bebe rubio platino que tenía en brazos y le acaricie la cara un poco, había tenido mis dudas pero a la final Lucius cambio mi poción anticonceptiva y nueve meses después nació el pequeño bebe que tenía en mis brazos.

Lo acosté en su cuna con delicadeza y Salí del cuarto entrecerrando la puerta, camine hacia la cama donde Lucius ya estaba acostado, retire mi bata de seda lentamente dándole la espalda.

-Sabes, Narcissa- hablo mi esposo con su voz fría habitual- estuve conversando con padre y me comento algo muy curioso- me mantuve de espaldas pero lo escuchaba atentamente- y ya tenemos el heredero que siempre quisimos, por lo que nos eres inútil- me tense completamente al escuchar esas palabras y me di vuelta a mirarlo, no se había movido de su posición y continuaba escribiendo en su pergamino como si el tema del que hablábamos no era nada más importante del clima- y de hecho, creo que tiene mucha razón- saco la varita y me apunto a la cara con una expresión de frialdad.

Sabía que esto sucedería tarde o temprano, pero no pensé que el día llegara tan pronto, mi corta vida matrimonial me había enseñado que las cosas materiales que yo tanto apreciaba y por las que daría mi felicidad y libertad no valían la pena.

Mientras Lucius susurraban la maldición asesina lo único que vino a mi mente, fue el rostro de Severus cuando declaro su sincero amor hacia mí.

_Ojala hubiera dicho que si- _pensé mientras el rayo mortal de color verde chocaba contra mi cuerpo.


End file.
